Secret Infatuation
by Brightest-Crayon-Of-The-Box
Summary: a LIZZIE & EDWIN story.Edwin's behavior has changed towards Lizzie... and she's developping a feeling for him she never thought would be possible.
1. Prologue

_**Author's Note**__: yes, this is a Edwin/Lizzie story. I think this section needs more of them together. Just because they're not main characters doesn't mean they're not important. if you give this story a chance, i love you (and will read your work, obviously)_

Prologue

Lizzie opened the door quickly, throwing her bag on the floor but keeping her soccer ball stuck between her arm and waist.

"Oh, Lizzie, how was the game?" Her older sister Casey asked her, sitting on the couch.

Lizzie and Casey always got along very good but now that they had to live with the bad mannered Venturi's, their bound got even stronger. It seemed like they only had each other they could trust.

"Bad, as usual." Lizzie answered. "We lost."

Casey smiled in a sorry way as her sister let herself fall on the couch, next to her. She put herself over Lizzie and squeezed her briefly.

"We can't always win." Casey said, trying to comfort her sister.

"No, but we can always lose."

"Don't say that, you're a good player."

Lizzie only sighed at Casey's compliment and got up.

"If anyone wants to laugh at me, I'm in my room." she said with a disapointed expression.

"No one would laugh at you!" Casey said as her little sister was getting up the stairs. "I wouldn't let them." she added only to herself.

Lizzie threw her soccer ball on her bedroom's floor and layed down on her bed, looking at the ceiling. If only he was not in her mind all the time. If only he was not so sweet and caring with her. Yes, Edwin's behavior was starting to drive her crazy. He was taking her defense, even when it was against his own brother whom he sees like a hero. At least, that was Lizzie's thoughts.

She allowed her brain to think he may like her for a moment but quickly pushed it away by a head movement.

"Who could be interested in me anyway?" she said outloud.

Life used to be easy. Why did love have to come and ruin it all?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Edwin was walking in the bathroom's direction when a hand grabbed his arm. He jumped, surprised, and turned around to meet the brown eyes of his big brother. He was grinning in the way only him could do, and Edwin sighed.

"I was the first one there. You've got to wait." he said, ready to enter the bathroom again.

Derek quickly moved and put himself in front of his younger brother, blocking him the way.

"We need to talk." he pointed.

It seemed more like an order than a proposition and Edwin rolled his eyes. His brother was always on his case for whatever he wanted. If he needed something to be done, Edwin was there, and Derek took complete advantage of it. It's not that Edwin was completly tired of the help he gave to his brother, but these days, he had something else in mind, and it had in no way any connection with Derek.

"I'll be there in a minute, after I went there." Edwin said in a determined tone, pointing the open door while looking straight in his brother's eyes.

Derek never lost his smile and moved again, laying against the wall right next to the door as Edwin passed by. The door closed in a big sound and Derek crossed his arms.

Alone in the bathroom, Edwin's thoughts started running again. He didn't have time to make Derek's fantasies come true. He didn't feel like making his homework, or even be the negociator in any of his business. He didn't want to take him out of trouble, he just didn't have time for it. His thoughts quickly moved to Lizzie, wondering where she was, and what she was doing.

For the past weeks, he had been contemplating what life would be if she liked him the way he liked her, and if they could be even be together. Every day, after dinner, he'd lock himself in his room thinking about her, and the way she smiled. Sure, she could be rough around the corner, but with the months they passed together as a family, and the way they always seemed to be together to arrange their siblings fights, something had clicked between them. It hit Edwin right in the face like a rock thrown at him. Lizzie was beautiful, and totally unique.

He quickly got out of the bathroom as Derek gave himself a small push to put himself back on his feet.

"Ed..." he started.

"Look, I have no time for you, and I want to be alone. I can't help you today." Edwin quickly let out before his brother could tell anything.

"No, but I can help_ you_." Derek said.

He was grinning again, this smile Edwin disliked. Most of the time, it meant he was not going to mind his own business and get into someone else's. And Edwin's heart started to beat quicker. He knew Derek was going to get in _his_ business, this time.

"And about what shall you help me, exactly?"

"This secret crush you're living right now is totally obvious. And I simply wanted to let you know that Lizzie was in her room. She lost her soccer game, and is probably really sad right now." Derek said, leaving Edwin's speechless.

If Edwin thought someone could have noticed the attention he was giving to Lizzie, it was not Derek. His brother was so infatuated with himself, he didn't think it was possible for him to see something that was not about him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but maybe you need to be checked, 'cuz you're obviously going insane." Edwin finally said, trying to sound as credible as possible.

"Fine, deny it. But if you need advice, you know on which door to knock." Derek said, poiting his room.

Without waiting for an answer, he left to his bedroom and closed the door behind him. Alone in the hallway, Edwin looked at Derek's door, and then turned to look at Lizzie's. He hesitated between the two and finally decided on trying Lizzie's.

His fist up at his face's level, he realized he was shaking and took a big breath.

"You need courage, Edwin, be courageous."

He finally knocked and heard a small voice inside asking who was at the door. His heart started to race again, hearing he and knowing her so close.

If only he could have his brother's self-confidence.


End file.
